


You Did What Now?!

by helphiddlestoned



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Amora's a bitch, Babysitting is not Tony's forte, Gen, Loki asks a favour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/helphiddlestoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a day when Tony came home to find a very odd scene in his living room. It came with a very angry Loki and a large number of unconventional children to deal with. This is why Loki doesn’t like dealing with Amora and why Tony doesn't like dealing with the fallout – it always ends in some terrible form of payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did What Now?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Firstly, this was inspired by a piece of artwork by Kris and Jen - you can find them here: http://kris-and-jen.tumblr.com/ and they are amazing and do amazing drawings, so go check them out.  
> So I haven't posted anything in a while (I am working on Heartbreak I promise, but this is what happens when I get something into my head, so yeah...) and so I thought I would post this little thing that I basically wrote all of today. It's not very long and it's quite domestic but meehh, here it is :)

Tony whistled quietly to himself as he dropped his keys on the bar and began the decent down the stairs to the main living area of the penthouse, just as a loud growl drew his attention.

He stopped and glanced around, his eyes coming to rest on the centre of the room where a very disgruntled Loki was currently sitting, slightly crouched, a scowl on his sharp features.

More important though, were the three animals climbing all over him, and the young girl crying at his shoulder. There was a young wolf sinking its teeth into his forearm – luckily protected by his armour; an odd eight legged foal (whose body was messing with Tony’s eyes) who was neighing loudly at a miniature serpent that was currently winding its way round Loki’s helmet; and then there was the young girl. Tony could only imagine what had happened.

“What _the actual_ hell?”

At his words, the young girl looked up and wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand. “How do you know my name?”

Tony blinked. “What?”

Loki looked up and rolled his eyes. “Tony, meet Hela, or Hel for short – Hela, this is Tony…”

Tony stared at Loki, his eyes wide. “What the fuck did you do – how did you get landed with a load of animals and an 8 year old?!”

Loki scoffed indignantly “I didn’t get _landed_ with them – They’ve been with me for centuries…They’re my children.”

Tony gaped at him. “Since when do you have children?!”

Loki sighed. “I have had children for millions of years you simply never asked...they have been subject to a rather frustrating spell, though…I may have angered someone I shouldn’t have – and I do not have enough hands to reverse it _and_ look after them at the same time.”

Tony exhaled slowly and paused for a moment. Then he snapped his head towards the little group and he shook it back and forth in quick succession. “Oh no! No, I know exactly where you’re going with this – I am not babysitting!”

Loki brushed the serpent from its new position on his shoulders, batted away the wolf cub and stood up, scooping up the young girl as he did so.

“They’re not that difficult.” He pulled a pleading face at Tony as he walked over. “Besides – they might like you better once they grow back up, and you were going to have to meet them at some point, you’re like a second father figure.” Loki smiled slightly and slipped Hela into his arms.

Tony opened his mouth to protest but the young girl gave him a small smile and curled into his chest. Loki smirked a little and leaned into his ear, practically purring. “Besides, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Tony pursed his lips and looked at the carpet for a moment before sighing. “Okay, you’ve got a deal – go grab your magicians robes or whatever you do and sort this mess out – I charge by the hour and I’m not cheap.” He winked and headed towards the group of romping animals as Loki chuckled.

“I’ll do my best…try not to get eaten alive.” Then he promptly vanished.

Tony stared at the young ‘children’ and sighed. “I think I just signed up for a world of pain.”

______

“So – any of you speak English?”

The young horse whinnied and Tony got the feeling it was laughing. Beside him, Hela giggled before turning to him with a smile.

“They do not speak your tongue but they understand it as well as I can – they simply have their own form of speech…I can understand them – as can father – but you are…not like us…”

He sighed. “Well, at least you can understand me.” He smiled at the odd collection of children in front of him as they now sat in a neat line. “I should probably explain who I am, huh?” Hela smiled and he continued. “I’m Tony – Tony Stark – billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist…though less playboy these days, otherwise your daddy might have my head…” he chuckled to himself and they all pulled confused expressions. “Basically, I’m your dad’s…how the hell do I make this 'child-friendly'...friend? Yeah – I’m your dad’s very, very good friend – and sometimes he sleeps in my bed.”

Hela simply continued looking at him as he scratched the back of his neck. Then she smiled. “Okay.”

Wow, children were easily pleased. Or maybe it came from having a horse, a serpent and a wolf for brothers.

“So, what are your names?”

Hela beamed. “Oh! I’ll tell you.” She stood up and went to the start of her line of brothers, all of whom began pulling such bland expressions at Tony that he almost laughed. He supposed they were used to their sister’s antics.

“This is Sleipnir – he’s the oldest and Daddy is actually his Mummy.” Hela began by pointing at the horse while Tony blinked and tried to get his head around her sentence. “This is Fenrir and he’s second oldest.” She pointed to the wolf who gave a small bark. “This is Jörmungandr and he’s the youngest boy.” Then she turned to Tony grinning. “And then there’s me – I’m the youngest and I’m the only girl, Hela.” She gave a small bow and Tony smiled.

“Fantastic – I am never going to remember your names, fair warning – you kids want to play a game?”

“Yes! What game?”

“Whoever can show me the best trick, gets a very special prize – it’s called _chocolate_.” Tony grinned as all their eyes widened slightly. “You’ve got two minutes thinking time, and then we go in age order – off you go!”

He chuckled as he watched them all skid off to the corners of the room and noted with a raised eyebrow that Hela looked very smug already. Definitely her father’s daughter, then.

______

“Time up – get over here.” All four of them hurried back to the centre of the room where Tony stood, feeling overwhelmingly smug with his ‘parenting’ skills. “Okay, what have you got for me – Sleipnir, you first.”

The horse immediately began running rings round Tony – at a ridiculous speed. He picked up and picked up speed until he was a complete blur and Tony started getting dizzy. “Haha, okay, okay – enough or I might fall over…oh my god the world is spinning…you next Fenrir.”

Over the next minute, the small wolf made a great display of tackling Tony to the floor and pinning him there, despite his tiny size.

“Okay. Well – impressive, though not all together comfortable – Jörmungandr, you next.”

The serpent quickly made his way to Tony’s kitchen area and slithered into a glass bowl full of water. He then proceeded to stay there for the next 10 minutes.

“Breathing underwater – freaking awesome – Hela, got anything that can beat your brothers?”

“Of course I have.” She beamed. Then, Tony watched as she began writing letters in the air – ruins of some kind – they each glowed for a few moments before fading and when she finished the last one, the whole room filled with a cool blue light. Then it began to snow.

Tony stared as the tiny snowflakes fell and a soft singing voice flowed over his ears while a thin covering off the power began covering his living room.

“Wow, Kiddo…that’s one beautiful trick.”

Hela giggled and picked up a handful of snow, blowing it back up into the air for it to fall once more. After a minute or so, she clicked her fingers, and it vanished – the air now warm around them, not a damp spot in sight.

“My god…a little enchantress – Daddy must really dote on you…” Sleipnir made an unimpressed noise that clearly meant Loki did, quite obviously, and Tony laughed. “I’m sure he loves you all equally.”

“I do – I wouldn’t want them to ever even consider anything else.”

Tony turned to see Loki re-entering the room with a grin.

“Hi, Honey - I hear you're a mother! You finished concocting your potions or whatever yet – can you change them back?”

“Of course I can.” Loki replied, ignoring Tony's ridiculous expression.

Hela frowned. “What do you mean change us back, Daddy?”

“Well, my darling – normally you are a little older, but don’t worry, you’ll remember soon enough.” Loki began making complicated patterns out of nothing, just as his daughter had moments before and then handed them each a small vial of clear liquid. “Drink up.”

They all dutifully swallowed it down as Loki began writing again. Their bodies began to glow slightly and Tony could begin to see them changing.

“Wait!” Hela piped up “Who won?!”

Tony chuckled “I guess we’ll never know.”

In the next second, a brand new Hela stood before him. She was taller than him – if only just – and very much a woman, not a girl.

“Oh, thank goodness that’s over – father, how many times have I told you not to drag me into your mess?!” Hela folded her arms and scowled a little.

“Blame Amora – you know what she’s like.”

Tony blinked “It was Amora?”

“Yes…otherwise I would have undone it the second it happened, but she is a very skilled enchantress…” Loki mused, turning to him.

"What did you do to her?"

Loki's eyes flashed with amusement. "I may have called her a rather rude name."

"And she turned the clock back on your kids?" Tony shook his head. "I don't even want to know what you _actually_ did."

Loki smirked but said nothing as Tony began looking around at the 4 now, trying to ignore just how big they all were and the fact that he couldn’t have taken them on in miniature form, let alone now.

“This must be weird for you…” He muttered to Loki.

“How so?”

“…Having your kids back as _kids_ only to suddenly see them all grown up again…it’s odd enough for me and I was only with them for half an hour…” He watched as Hela flexed her fingers, trying out her magic, and she, in turn, looked back at him.

“It’s a little odd, but I’ve seen them grow up once – I do not need it again – it is more of a reminder of how much trouble they used to be.” Loki smirked and Hela laughed.

“We were not that horrendous, father.”

Tony looked at her. “You call him father now instead of Daddy – now isn’t that a shame – still got the magic fingers, I take it though?”

“Of course I have had power all my life…and, forgive me for asking, but who are you?”

Loki watched as Tony pulled a very put out expression. “You mean, you don’t remember me telling you?”

Hela rolled her eyes. “Knowing someone’s name is not the same as knowing who they are, Tony Stark. How do you know my father?”

Tony instantly began shuffling from foot to foot. “Umm, I – I mean, we are…involved? This is not something you want to explain to someones kids the first time you meet them...”

Loki let out a huff of laughter. “Tony, they’re _my_ children, they’ve heard and seen everything the nine realms have to offer and watched me do most of the unspeakable half – they are not exactly shock-able nor are they easily embarrassed; I highly doubt they’ll be surprised.”

Hela laughed. “You’re in a relationship with a mortal? My, my, you really have changed these past few years then.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned at Loki “The fact that the mortal bit is the surprising part makes me think you might just have some interesting stories to tell.”

“Shut up, Tony.” Loki smirked as Hela summoned a fur coat out of nowhere. Beside her, Fenrir growled.

“Oh calm down, it’s not wolf fur – though if you don’t stop being so grumpy, I’ll make you into one when you die.” Then she smiled at her brother and let out a small giggle. “I have to go – I have a realm to look after – any of you want a ride?”

All three made noises of approval and crowded around her. “I’ll see you soon, father – oh, and don’t hesitate to bring Tony for a visit, I’m sure he’d love it.” Then they all vanished in a swirl of purple smoke.

“Is she always like that?” Tony breathed a small sigh of relief and Loki arched an eyebrow.

“Yes…now I believe a 'Thank You' is in order.” In a moment, the God’s lips were on his and he could taste ice and ozone on his tongue. He moaned a little against the trickster.

“I should babysit more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! If you ever want to talk to me/critisise me/stalk me you can either leave a comment on here or come see me on tumblr - I promise I don't bite and I will do prompts :D My Tumblr: http://help-hiddlestoned.tumblr.com


End file.
